Ellenkei :love and kill:
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: Sebuah tanda tanya baru pun muncul. WARNING: kualitas yang masih di bawah rata-rata. Mohon bantuannya, meine Senioren.
1. Chapter 1: I Have Met You

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Ellenkei ~love and kill~** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sama

England – Crime

((Ia sudah tahu, selama ia masih belum menemukannya, pekerjaannya tak akan pernah terselesaikan.))

**AN :** Nggak tahu, deh. Saya kayaknya hampir terpeleset dalam lubang WB dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan fict ini. Padahal sedang dalam masa UTS QvQ /dasarnekat _mein Gott, bin ich komisch?__  
><em>

**Warning :** Ada kemungkinan OOC (karena saya selalu terbawa suasana saat ngetik sehingga tidak memperhatikan karakter aslinya) dan alur yang tidak jelas kecepatan dan percepatannya(?). Dan karena baru pertama kali bikin beginian, mungkin hasilnya masih di bawah rata-rata m(_ _)m ampun.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini tampaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa bagi Arthur. Semua halaman depan koran pagi yang menumpuk di dalam kotak posnya menyiarkan berita yang sama. Tentu saja, karena seorang presdir sebuah perusahaan besar tewas terbunuh tadi malam, mengawali percikan desas-desus yang kemudian mewabah, kemudian berakhir dengan dua opsi; si pelaku tertangkap, ataukah pembunuh legendaris itu masih akan berbuat ulah lagi.<p>

"Sial. Benar-benar merepotkan." Arthur melempar koran itu dengan sedikit emosi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ngilu.

Ia sudah tahu, selama ia masih belum menemukannya, pekerjaannya tak akan pernah terselesaikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellenkei ~love and kill~<strong>

**.**

**_"I don't like whether loving must not be killing. It exactly must be held."_**

Chapter 1. I Have Met You.

* * *

><p><em>Selasa. 08.26 AM.<em>

"Selamat pagi, _Sir_." Antonio menganggukkan kepala pada Arthur yang memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. "Sudahkah Anda mendengar berita pagi ini?"

"Berita pembunuhan itu?" Arthur membanting dirinya di kursi kerja. "Hah, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah pusing dengan masalah ini, asisten. Legenda kota yang sering dibicarakan itu malah membuat kasus ini semakin panjang."

"Saya tahu. Maaf, bukannya saya berada di pihaknya, akan tetapi kurangnya usaha keamanan di kota ini membuat pembunuh itu semakin leluasa melakukan aksinya, _Sir._"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah 'kasus' itu, kualitas kinerja para anggota yang turun bekerja di lapangan menjadi sedikit menurun. Mungkin mereka masih mengalami trauma atas apa yang dialami oleh teman mereka, _Sir_. Kalau saja saya menjelma menjadi salah satu dari mereka, saya akan berbuat hal yang sama."

Arthur tersenyum. "Bersikap keraslah pada pekerjaan dan kriminalitas, Toni. Selama kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, selama itu pula kau akan tetap menjadi seorang asisten inspektur. Dan, oh, ambilkan berkas-berkas catatan kriminal pembunuh ini, tolong."

"Baik, _Sir_."

Arthur pun terdiam, mengamati laporan kasus pembunuhan presdir yang sudah tergeletak di atas mejanya. Perkiraan senjata adalah senapan pistol macam _revolver_, dan berdasarkan hasil autopsi, waktu kematian sekitar pukul 23.05 tengah malam. Mayat ditemukan di kamar sebuah hotel berbintang, sedangkan motif pembunuhan dan bukti-bukti lain belum dapat mencapai titik temu yang berarti.

Pikiran Arthur tertuju pada sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan 'bagaimana cara menangkap pembunuh tersebut?'. Pelaku kejahatan misterius yang satu ini cukup lihai dalam beraksi. Ia hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak sehingga polisi kewalahan melacaknya. Ia hanya muncul pada malam hari, terbukti dari laporan kasus yang sebelumnya juga mengatakan demikian. Dan menurut saksi yang kebetulan melihat bayangannya melesat di bawah sinar rembulan, pembunuh itu selalu mengenakan topeng. Justru topeng itulah yang membuatnya terkenal di seantero kota London, karena semua orang selalu penasaran bagaimana rupa di balik topeng tersebut.

Strategi baru. Harus ada strategi baru. Arthur kelabakan mencari data-data laporan yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Antonio. Menurutnya, setidaknya pasti ada suatu kesamaan jika pelakunya benar-benar satu orang. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Antonio, siapkan mobil. Kita pergi ke lokasi kejadian."

xxx

Tidak ada yang mencolok begitu Arthur melihat lokasi sebenarnya. Semuanya sama persis dengan hasil jepretan foto yang dikirim beserta laporan; jendela yang terbuka lebar, ranjang kusut, noda darah yang menempel pada sprei dan selimut, serta terdapat sedikit tetesan darah dari ranjang menuju jendela. Yang berubah hanyalah pemandangan para polisi yang sibuk menyelidiki.

"Apakah korban ditemukan sedang terlelap di ranjang ini?" tanyanya pada salah seorang anggota polisi.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Noda darah yang ada di sprei dan selimut ini menjadi buktinya."

"Apakah kau menemukan peluru di dalam ranjang? Atau kain sprei yang sobek akibat luncuran peluru yang digunakan untuk membunuh?"

"Maaf, _Sir_, kami belum menemukannya. Kami masih menyelidiki noda darah ini dengan tetesan darah yang terdapat di lantai."

"Eh?" Arthur mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa dengan darah itu?"

"Hasil tes DNA yang dilakukan tim forensik menunjukkan bahwa pemilik darah ini berbeda. Noda darah yang ada di sprei memang milik korban, tetapi tetesan darah ini tidak, _Sir._ Dan juga, tetesan darah ini belum kering, masih basah."

Penasaran, Arthur pun menyentuhkan satu jarinya pada tetesan tersebut. Dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat bahwa warna merah darah menempel erat pada ujung jarinya. Kemungkinan darah itu merupakan suatu trik, atau unsur kesengajaan dari pelaku. Kalau pun itu darah pelaku yang menetes entah karena apa, mestinya intensitas mengeringnya kurang lebih sama dengan darah korban.

Sejenak matanya melebar senang. Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

* * *

><p><em>Selasa. 18.54 PM.<em>

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya, setelah menyelesaikan kasus pencurian yang terjadi siang itu. Baru saja ia menuliskan hasil pemikiran dan beberapa petunjuk yang ditemukannya dalam rangka menangkap sang pembunuh legendaris di buku catatan miliknya, ia mendapat laporan pencurian dan ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelaku yang ternyata didasari oleh hal sepele—urusan pribadi antara pencuri dan korban—Arthur tidak mau memikirkannya larut-larut.

Udara di luar ternyata dingin sekali. Pemuda tersebut merapatkan mantelnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Pandangannya sempat tertuju pada sebuah minimarket dan mulai berencana untuk membeli sesuatu yang hangat di sana. Baru sepersekian detik ia menyentuh gagang pintu, tangan kirinya yang hendak mengeluarkan dompet langsung tersenggol oleh seseorang yang berlari kencang di trotoar. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dompetnya sudah raib dijambret.

"Hei, jambret! Kembalikan dompetku!" Dengan penuh semangat, Arthur mengejar si penjambret. Namun, nihil, ia menghilang ditelan keramaian. Arthur merasa bahwa si penjambret berbelok di jalur ini, dan sekarang ia sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Ia mencoba untuk mencari penjambret itu, demi rasa ketidak-relaannya karena kehilangan sebuah dompet. Ia menyelidiki setiap titik yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi; di balik tong sampah, di antara kerumunan, bahkan di dalam toko. Akhirnya ia melihat sebentuk bayangan manusia di ujung gang sempit. Kecurigaan yang memenuhi benaknya membuat Arthur langsung menodongkan pistol pada bayangan itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kau kulumpuhkan!"

Bayangan itu akhirnya tak bergerak, mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Di bawah sinar lampu yang remang-remang, ia melihat sosok seorang imigran Asia. Iris hitam pekatnya menatap Arthur seakan menatap kawannya sendiri, meskipun kedua tangannya tidak menunjukkan hal demikian.

"Sekarang, mana dompetku?"

"Saya sudah mengembalikannya pada Anda, _Sir_ yang terhormat," sahutnya, yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat tenang dan tidak ada rasa takut yang muncul dari suara, wajah, dan gerak-geriknya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah tidak serius dalam situasi seperti ini." Arthur mengeluarkan borgolnya. "Kau akan kutangkap dengan tuduhan penjambretan."

"Apakah… Anda tidak tergesa-gesa dalam tindakan Anda, _Sir_?" tanyanya ketika tangannya telah terpasangi borgol. "Anda langsung memborgol saya tanpa surat penangkapan sama sekali, hanya karena dompet Anda telah dicuri. Bukankah hal itu termasuk perbuatan yang tidak terpuji, karena mengikuti emosi sesaat yang menguras pikiran dan hati tidak akan membuat Anda menjadi panutan masyarakat dalam hal mematuhi peraturan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah Arthur Kirkland, inspektur divisi kejahatan yang sudah bertugas selama dua tahun. Kau sebagai imigran sebaiknya jangan bertindak macam-macam. Peraturan dan hukum di sini bisa membuat hidupmu lebih menderita."

Imigran itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa ada peraturan? Di zaman semrawut seperti ini, manusia sudah berpikir sangat dinamis melebihi ambang batas dan percuma saja peraturan kaku itu masih ada. Apakah Anda pernah melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah keluar rumah karena takut dengan tanggal 13?"

"Percakapan macam apa yang mau kau bawa ini, heh?"

"Tentu saja setiap makhluk punya salah, jika melanggar peraturan adalah sebuah kesalahan." Imigran itu menoleh, menatap Arthur penuh teka-teki. "Kalau informasi yang saya dapat tidak salah, pembunuh legendaris kota ini juga pasti berpikir demikian."

Arthur tertegun. "Kau mengenal pembunuh itu?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya mendengar cerita dari orang-orang, bahwa pembunuh itu sudah melakukan pembunuhan sekian kali, dan kasus presdir kali ini adalah yang kesebelas. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana awal mula dan segala tetek bengek tentangnya, tapi saya membaca situasinya seperti itu."

Arthur mengurungkan niat untuk membawanya ke markas kepolisian. Hati kecilnya berkata lain, mungkin dengan melepasnya, ia dapat membantu menangkap sang pembunuh legendaris. Karena terdengar dari kemampuan berbicaranya yang melebihi batas normal, ia mampu mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak dapat diketahui dengan kelima panca indera yang biasa. Kini Arthur bergeming, membiarkan imigran itu bergerak sedikit leluasa.

"Terima kasih telah berkeinginan melepas saya, _Sir _Kirkland. Saya Honda Kiku, tak perlu tahu dari mana saya, tak perlu menyalahkan keadaan yang membuat saya berhadapan dengan Anda sekedar untuk berkenalan. Salam kenal."

Dan bahkan imigran itu memotong lamunan sang inspektur yang sedang memutuskan apakah akan benar-benar melepaskannya atau tidak—Arthur terkejut. Setelah borgol terlepas, Kiku menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Saya berpesan pada Anda. Tetaplah buka mata Anda, pasang telinga Anda, mohon lihatlah dunia ini dengan segala kemampuan yang Anda punya dan jangan pernah salahkan keadaan. Permisi."

Kemudian ia melesat pergi.

Sedetik kemudian, Arthur menemukan dompetnya di dalam saku kirinya.

* * *

><p>+TSUDZUKU+<p>

... *menatap layar dengan tidak awesome*

Fict M pertama! /nangisbombay Jujur, saya udah ngidam pengen bikin fict apa-aja-yang-penting-M dan ternyata, ternyata... beginilah hasilnya XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepikiran ide seperti ini dan langsung menulis tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, padahal jelas-jelas sedang dalam masa UTS yang oh-mein-Gott benar-benar bikin kepala saya mau pecah orz. Kemarin saya nulis sambil mikir, mungkin soal Biologi dan Sejarah kali ini bisa bikin saya 'mati mendadak', tapi untunglah saya malah keasyikan menulis esainya XD.

Satu permintaan saya: buat para author yang ahli di genre ini, mohon bantuannya~~ OAO Saya jadi bingung waktu sudah sampai di pertengahan cerita. Maunya ini tapi jadinya itu. Jadi selanjutnya bila ada yang kurang pas mohon segera beri concrit membangun. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2: Spinning Spots

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Ellenkei ~love and kill~** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sama

England – Crime

((Ia menjadi yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada yang namanya tidak mungkin; sang pembunuh selalu meninggalkan suatu keganjilan.))

**AN :** Kembali tidak tahu. Entah, belakangan ini saya WB dan sementara beralih ke FL Studio, kembali mendengar denting-denting _glockenspiel_ favorit saya XD dan akhirnya malah jadi 2 _track._ Sudah buka MS Word, terus tahu-tahu malah joget-joget dengerin musik. Lha? ==''_  
><em>

**Warning :** Ada kemungkinan OOC (karena saya selalu terbawa suasana saat ngetik sehingga tidak memperhatikan karakter aslinya) dan alur yang tidak jelas kecepatan dan percepatannya(?). Dan karena baru pertama kali bikin beginian, mungkin hasilnya masih di bawah rata-rata m(_ _)m ampun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellenkei ~love and kill~<strong>

**.**

**_"I don't like whether loving must not be killing. It exactly must be held."_**

Chapter 2. Spinning Spots.

* * *

><p><em>Rabu. 06.23 AM.<em>

Arthur tertegun mendapati sebuah koper besar sudah tergeletak di dekat pintu depan. Tadi malam ia tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka, tentu saja dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur seluruh kota dan telinga menjadi tuli sementara. Maka ia mencoba mencari pemilik koper ke seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga menemukan Alfred F. Jones tertidur di sofa di ruang tengah. Arthur hanya menghela napas, kemudian mencoba membangunkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Hei, bangun. Jangan tidur di sini."

"Mmh?" Alfred membuka mata. "Arthur? Sudah pagi?"

"Tentu saja sudah pagi. Tapi kulihat kau masih lelah." Arthur sedikit menaruh simpati. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kubuatkan teh hangat. Tampaknya kau ini kemari malam-malam, benar, kan? Dan tidak pernah sekali pun aku melihat kau mengetuk pintu rumah ini sambil mengucap permisi, dasar."

Dua cangkir _Earl Grey_ kemudian tersaji di atas meja. Dengan sigap Arthur menyeruputnya nikmat, sedangkan Alfred hanya menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menatap Arthur lama, membuat pemuda itu merasa terusik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sensitif.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih sibuk dengan 'pembunuh legendaris'?"

"Kau tahu hal itu? Hmm, yah, begitulah, keadaan kota ini bisa kau lihat sendiri. Semua orang yang tinggal di sini merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam akan pembunuh itu. Dan tentunya aku tidak bohong kalau berita ini juga sampai di telingamu lewat televisi, kan?"

Alfred mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia pribadi tidak begitu tertarik dengan munculnya kisah-kisah pembunuh itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangnya dalam membuat kehebohan di kota, pertanyaan tadi hanya sebagai basa-basi belaka. Namun mencuat pengakuan dari dalam hati terkecilnya, betapa tangguhnya sang pembunuh yang datang tak diundang dan pergi tak permisi, tanpa sekali pun meninggalkan suatu tanda atau bukti. Yang jelas, cukup pantas bila dirinya menyandang gelar 'legendaris'. Tak ada salahnya memberikan testimonial ataupun simpati, meskipun tidak berhubungan dalam hal kewarga-negaraan.

"Oh, ya. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang malam, karena aku masih ingin menemukan pembunuh itu." Arthur bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau boleh menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makananku di kulkas, asalkan jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau menginjakkan kakimu di luar rumah. Mengerti?"

"Yah, baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku akan menurut," ujar Alfred, kali ini terdengar tidak biasa. Lazimnya, ia akan memprotes ini-itu dan alasan-alasan atas peraturan yang diberikan Arthur kepadanya. Atau hal yang paling tidak baik selama berada dalam pengawasan Arthur, melanggar aturannya dengan diam-diam meninggalkan rumah. Pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan pemuda beralis tebal itu telah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu begitu pulang dan mengeluarkan segala tatapan menyeramkan ala penyihir dan inspekturnya.

Ternyata, bukan kali itu saja Alfred melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Satu jam kemudian, setelah Arthur mengenakan mantel dan mengunci pintu rumah dari luar, Alfred mendapat panggilan telepon dari seseorang, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi orang lain.

* * *

><p><em>Rabu. 10.42 AM.<em>

Kembali pada pekerjaan. Untuk sementara catatan tentang sang pembunuh hanya bisa Arthur dapatkan dengan menghabiskan tiga lembar buku catatannya. Hampir semuanya berdasarkan penelitiannya terhadap TKP pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya, selain kasus presdir. Ia menjadi yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada yang namanya tidak mungkin; sang pembunuh selalu meninggalkan suatu keganjilan. Dan keganjilan itulah yang memenuhi benak Arthur saat ini.

Selain tetesan darah yang masih basah, Arthur juga menemukan suatu pola darah yang aneh saat kasus terbunuhnya salah seorang anggota bawahannya beberapa minggu lalu, yang menyebabkan rekan-rekan kerjanya menjadi trauma. Pada saat itu sang pembunuh terpergok hendak melakukan aksinya kepada seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat tepat di depan pos keamanan, sehingga polisi yang berjaga langsung membekuknya dan menghubungi rekannya agar memanggil bantuan dari pusat. Pejalan kaki tersebut berhasil dilepaskan, namun sayang, siapa pun yang sudah berada pada cengkeraman sang pembunuh, tak akan bisa lolos lagi. Secepat kilat ia menggorok leher polisi itu dan langsung kabur.

Kronologi kejadian yang sempat terekam dalam kamera pengawasan di dalam pos mengatakan hal yang sama, sehingga laporan bawahan yang melihat jenazah rekannya tersebut tidak mungkin salah. Terlihat di situ, begitu sirine tanda kedatangan mobil polisi telah berhenti, anggota polisi yang lain pun menemukan korban sudah tak berdaya dengan urat leher yang telah putus.

Namun, terdapat satu keganjilan yang kini sedang digeledah oleh Arthur, yakni jejak darah sepatu sang pembunuh dan pola cipratan darah membentuk lengkungan sol sepatu. Mungkin ini bisa dijelaskan dengan fakta, namun sebuah fakta lain yang cukup mengejutkan adalah jejak sepatu tersebut hanya berjumlah satu, bukan sepasang atau beberapa pasang. Seakan meninggalkan kesan bahwa pembunuh tersebut melompat ke atas atap, atau mungkin terbang dengan suatu alat. Sialnya, kamera tersebut tidak memperlihatkan cara kabur sang pembunuh, karena ia merusaknya sebelum sempat melarikan diri.

Melihat bukti yang lain lagi, tampaknya ia sangat menyukai darah. Banyak pola aneh lain yang ditemukan, salah satunya adalah goresan tiga jari menggunakan darah. Kemudian tetesan darah yang ada di dalam cangkir korban. Lalu tanda _checklist_ yang tertera pada pipi korban lain…

Arthur menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya bergantian membaca catatan dan melirik hamparan foto kasus dengan bingung. Bukannya membantu, keganjilan-keganjilan tersebut malah semakin membuat pikirannya ruwet. Ia terpaku pada foto cangkir yang terdapat tetesan darah. Dan ia mulai tertarik dengan foto tersebut, karena ia segera memungutnya dan mengamatinya lebih teliti.

"Teh Anda, _Sir_," Antonio membuka pintu dan meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kerja atasannya. Ia pun menyadari betapa berantakannya meja tersebut. "Anda masih mencari bukti tentang pembunuh itu?"

"Ya, aku menemukan sesuatu," gumam Arthur tanpa menoleh ke arah Antonio sekali pun. "Kau mengenal cangkir ini? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Oh, cangkir ini?" Antonio mengambil foto tersebut dan balik mengamatinya lekat. "Saya tahu, ini cangkir yang pernah populer setengah tahun lalu, karena terbuat dari bahan keramik yang bagus dan harganya sedikit mahal. Katanya, rasa teh tidak akan berubah kalau memakai cangkir ini."

"Benarkah?" sahut Arthur tanpa sadar. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada cangkir tersebut. Kenapa pembunuh itu ingin menunjukkan tanda darah pada cangkir teh? Apakah karena sang korban memang penyuka teh? Lalu kenapa? Apakah karena ia benci dengan teh? Kalau begitu mestinya ia hancurkan cangkirnya sekalian…

_Tunggu, penyuka teh?_

Arthur melirik cangkir teh yang disediakan Antonio, bergantian dengan foto-foto kasus yang ia sebar di meja. Menyadarinya, darahnya seakan berdesir dan jantungnya seakan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia menatap cangkit tersebut lekat sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

_Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?_

* * *

><p>+TSUDZUKU+<p>

Perlahan tapi pasti. Yep, itulah prinsip yang berusaha saya pegang teguh ketika membuat fict ini.

Karena saya sedang mengobati sindrom 'ketidak-konsistenan' saya, yang sudah dipiara sejak pertama kali nulis di kelas 5 SD. Kali ini saya sedang pusing dengan peer bikin puisi berbahasa Jerman... yee, kosakata saja masih amburadul, gimana mau bikin puisi? Apalagi puisi adalah kelemahan saya orz orz

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini.

Satu permintaan saya: buat para author yang ahli di genre ini, mohon bantuannya~~ OAO Saya jadi bingung waktu sudah sampai di pertengahan cerita. Maunya ini tapi jadinya itu. Jadi selanjutnya bila ada yang kurang pas mohon segera beri concrit membangun. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Invited

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Ellenkei ~love and kill~** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sama

England – Crime

((Sebuah tanda tanya baru pun muncul.))

**AN :** Saya sedang pusing dengan UAS ;v; dan mapel yang diujiankan besok adalah Matematika, sebuah mapel laknat yang membuat saya menyadari bahwa saya ada di jurusan yang salah ;w; ada yang mau jadi guru privat sehari saya, _anyway_?

**Warning :** Ada kemungkinan OOC (karena saya selalu terbawa suasana saat ngetik sehingga tidak memperhatikan karakter aslinya) dan alur yang tidak jelas kecepatan dan percepatannya(?). Dan karena baru pertama kali bikin beginian, mungkin hasilnya masih di bawah rata-rata m(_ _)m ampun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellenkei ~love and kill~<strong>

**.**

**_"I don't like whether loving must not be killing. It exactly must be held."_**

Chapter 3. Being Invited.

* * *

><p><em>Rabu. 20.38 PM.<em>

Kembali dalam rutinitasnya. Sesuai janjinya tadi pagi, Arthur pulang sedikit larut, karena cangkir tersebut telah membawanya ke satu titik terang atas misteri-misteri tentang sang pembunuh legendaris yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya selama ini, sehingga ia terpaku di atas kursi kerjanya dan menunda untuk pulang. Ia sedikit gemetar ketika mengetahuinya, akan tetapi tinggal selangkah lagi impiannya akan terwujud, dan hal tersebut membuat adrenalinnya semakin terpacu.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya begitu ia membuka pintu. Samar-samar terdengar suara televisi dari ruang tengah, membuat Arthur berpikir bahwa Alfred pasti masih memelototi layar televisi sambil mengunyah coklat atau roti isi dari kulkasnya. Ternyata ia keliru, ia malah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pemuda itu menonton televisi tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Hei, sudah pulang?" tanya Alfred kemudian.

Melihat sikap Alfred yang kelewat manis, Arthur bertanya curiga, "Kau yakin tidak keluar rumah, kan? Benar, kan?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, di luar membosankan sekali." Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Udaranya dingin, sudah begitu, aku tidak melihat seorang pun bermain di taman. Semuanya tampak sibuk ke sana kemari. Tidak ada yang menarik, ya, kan?"

Arthur tidak menjawab, ia menatap manik kebiruan Alfred yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata. Entah heran karena ketidak-biasaan Alfred di rumah itu semenjak ditemukan tertidur di ruang tengah, atau sedang merasa bahwa ia sendiri perlu tidur lebih awal.

Dan entah kenapa, hati Arthur galau setiap kali mengingat jawaban Alfred yang terakhir diucapkannya. Ia terusik, tampaknya ada yang salah dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia berusaha keras mengingat dan mencari titik kesalahannya, namun itu sama saja membunuh sel otaknya dengan terus-terusan bekerja. Maka ia putuskan untuk langsung membenamkan diri dengan selimut dan terbuai oleh mimpi.

Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan mengintip sosok Alfred dari balik kamar. Tampak ia sedang menelepon seseorang dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah Arthur lihat sebelumnya dari dirinya. Sebuah tanda tanya baru pun muncul.

* * *

><p><em>Kamis. 14.53 PM.<em>

"Hei, hati-hati, bodoh!"

Arthur berusaha bangkit dengan menahan sakit. Puluhan pasang mata pun menatapnya kasihan, sedangkan beberapa pejalan kaki lain membantu Arthur berdiri. Lututnya terasa nyeri akibat terbentur trotoar setelah laju kencang sebuah sepeda menghempaskan tubuhnya. Orang itu tampaknya perlu dibawa ke panti rehabilitasi, karena ia mengayuh sepedanya di trotoar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang pekerja membantu membersihkan debu dari mantel Arthur.

"Terima kasih, saya baik-baik saja." Arthur sedikit mengelak dari bantuannya, meskipun ia tetap melempar senyum. Ia mengelus-elus tempurung lututnya sembari meringis. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, ia kembali ke markas.

Mendadak ia teringat sikap Alfred semalam. Ia baru menyadari hal tersebut setelah menyaksikan sendiri perubahan wajah Alfred ketika menerima telepon, terkesan dingin dan menakutkan. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini terpatri dalam benak Arthur, bahwa orang itu seharusnya melakukan hal-hal konyol, atau apa pun yang mampu membuat Arthur mengeluarkan kata-kata kesayangannya yang sebenarnya tidak layak didengar.

Lama-lama ia bingung dengan segala peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Secara kronologi, konsentrasinya awalnya terpusatkan pada sang pembunuh legendaris, sedikit goyah ketika bertemu dengan Honda Kiku, dan terganggu begitu raut wajah Alfred muncul dalam bayangannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini semua sudah diatur dengan sistematis dan terencana, terlalu sulit untuk menganalisisnya satu persatu. Sungguh pandai orang yang mengaturnya, bila memang benar demikian adanya.

Namun kemudian, pikirannya kembali melayang bagai asap dan membentuk sebuah objek pertanyaan baru. Menurutnya, semuanya _memang_ telah dirancang, diatur, direncanakan oleh seseorang, sengaja untuk membuat dirinya bimbang. Interval waktunya terlalu sesuai untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan. Tampaknya pelaku tahu bahwa Arthur mengemban tugas untuk menangkap sang pembunuh, dan dengan menjejalinya oleh adegan-adegan yang tidak berhubungan, maka kondisi psikisnya akan mengalami penurunan dan usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil dalam waktu yang dekat.

_Tapi, kenapa? Aku tahu bahwa cangkir itu membawaku pada sebuah petunjuk baru. Hanya saja, apa hubungan cangkir itu dengan Kiku dan Alfred?_

"Argh! Sial, apa maksud semua ini?" serunya frustasi. Dengan kesal, ia melempar tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Bahunya tampak naik turun, kepalanya pening. Untuk sesaat ia ingin sekali melanjutkannya dengan membanting telepon, namun akhirnya ia hanya terduduk di kursinya sembari mengatur napasnya. Ia hampir saja merasa putus asa, sebelum menemukan secarik kertas berisi surat yang tadinya tersembunyi di dalam tumpukan kertas yang dilemparnya.

xxx

_Sir, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya. Namun karena keadaan, saya terpaksa menulisnya. _

_Beberapa hari ini saya mendapat tekanan. Mertua saya selalu meributkan tentang pipa rokok yang pernah saya janjikan untuk dihadiahkan padanya. Dan bodohnya saya selalu lupa, karena saya sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Kalau saya tidak menemukan pipa rokok itu dalam waktu dua hari, saya terancam akan diceraikan olehnya._

_Maka dari itu, saya memohonkan pengajuan cuti pada Anda, sekiranya Anda berkenan untuk membebas-tugaskan saya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Saya hendak pulang kampung menemui mertua saya._

_Antonio._

_PS: Jika Anda berkenan, berkunjunglah ke kampung halaman saya. Di sana Anda akan menemukan banyak hal yang Anda senangi._

xxx_  
><em>

Lagi-lagi Arthur menemukan suatu keanehan pada surat tersebut. Selain selama ini Antonio tidak pernah memperlihatkan masalah pribadinya pada Arthur, rangkaian kata yang ditulisnya tampak menyimpan suatu pesan.

Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk mendatangi Antonio di kediamannya.

* * *

><p>+TSUDZUKU+<p>

Perlahan tapi pasti. Yep, itulah prinsip yang berusaha saya pegang teguh ketika membuat fict ini.

OOT sedikit. Boleh saya tanya sesuatu (tentang Matematika :D)? Bedanya permutasi dan kombinasi itu apa, ya? :D /lha?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini.

Satu permintaan saya: buat para author yang ahli di genre ini, mohon bantuannya~~ OAO Saya jadi bingung waktu sudah sampai di pertengahan cerita. Maunya ini tapi jadinya itu. Jadi selanjutnya bila ada yang kurang pas mohon segera beri concrit membangun. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
